Miénteme Lentamente
by magnetowasright
Summary: Todas duelen, John. La última mata.


De los labios de John, su nombre desea emerger irrefrenablemente. Es quizá la lenta manera en que aquella mirada llega a la suya propia, o la forma en que sus puños se aprietan con hastío a sus costados, lo que le da la certeza de ese sabor a antigua revolución; de antaño, se dice Sherlock, porque ha pasado de moda entre ambos luego de tantos años. Las letras danzan en la boca de su compañero, con molestia, con ansia, con desesperación. Con anhelo. Pero hay algo más en ello esta vez.

—Dilo.

El doctor, como respuesta, hace un sonido para evidenciar su confusión. Sus cejas se elevan y piensa que para ese punto no debería estar tan sorprendido de ser atrapado por él, que tal vez nunca debió.

—No es esto lo que esperaba de una cita.

Miente. Su mentira suena dulce en sus oídos y Sherlock, irremediablemente, se burla. Es sólo una sonrisa débil que curva sus comisuras, un buen humor repentino. Su colega, en cambio, admira su don para liberarse del resto de martirios y poder sonreír, justo ahí, frente a él. Un deleite artificial del que, entretanto, gozan.

—Es porque siempre ha tenido citas aburridas, mi querido Watson.

—Oh, no. No consideraría el ser secuestrado algo insípido. ¿Y usted?

—Prefiero ser quien está detrás del secuestro.

Los dos ríen. Recuerdan aquel caso intrépido y la poco cuerda actitud del detective consultor al arriesgarlo todo, así como el fructífero efecto que tuvo su osadía sobre los hechos finales. La recompensa de entonces, para John, siempre será nublada por el indescriptible júbilo de Sherlock al revelar las verdades tan bien planteadas.

—Esperabas algo más. —Holmes deja caer mientras sus dedos se entrelazan delante de su faz, con sus codos en los brazos del sofá.

—Algo menos. —Le corrige. El contrario alza una ceja, siéndole astuta la expresión—. Imaginé tantos escenarios, Sherlock, pero esto jamás cruzó por mi cabeza.

—En todo este tiempo, sé que aprendiste más que eso.

—Me gustaría saber si en verdad es lo que piensas.

El de zafiros cierra sus párpados unos segundos. John lo contempla con calma.

—Dedúcelo.

Él está sonriendo ampliamente cuando el detective vuelve a abrir los ojos. Niega con su cabeza un par de veces y aparta la mirada, distraído en la ironía de esa vida juntos. Los gestos de Sherlock se vuelven amargos con su lejanía. Se pone de pie de repente y, en un par de pasos, se halla frente a su colega. John luce extrañado por la acción, sin embargo, en cuanto la mano le es tendida, no duda en tomarla. Es una caricia que le arde en la piel; de remordimientos, de tantas culpas, de perdones impronunciables. Cree en ese aroma balsámico que su proximidad le ofrece y, cegado de amor, le sigue.

Holmes ansía que su nombre sea pronunciado con suave vehemencia, en honor a lo efímero, a la inmortalidad. A su cercanía, a las miles de millas que los distancian aun en el mismo aliento. A su tristeza de tenerse, a su gusto de perderse. En honor al amor tan doloroso del que beben esa noche; en honor a lo mucho que han sido en poco.

La travesía hacia su habitación, contrario a lo que en gritos sordos los dos piden, es callada. Sherlock le da la espalda y John, en un arrebato de todo instinto, estira sus dedos hacia los rizos sedosos de él, sintiéndose como la primera vez. No lo sabe, pero el detective sonríe. Anchamente.

Atraviesan el umbral y hacen falta unos pasos para que Watson le vea sentarse al borde de la desastrosa cama, alzando su rostro como quien alaba en silencio a una deidad. Se da el placer de delinear los afilados pómulos, bajar despacio y, con su tacto ardiente, acariciar la boca que se entreabre a su paso. Casi puede escuchar las palabras que golpean el mutismo, lo desgarran y a él consigo; rasguñando su corazón, volviéndolo añicos furiosamente. Quizá no le espere mejor muerte.

John pierde las fuerzas y cae a su lado, vencido, enterrando su frente en el hombro opuesto, apretando necesitado la mano que en su derrota le sostuvo. Una lágrima escurre de sus ojos. Dos, tres. Pierde la cuenta en esa marcha a contrarreloj.

Sherlock toca su mentón, lo eleva y sus frentes se encuentran en un mimo del que ya no es, ni será nunca más, digno.

—No quieres quedarte.

El doctor sonríe.

—Dedúcelo.

Es el turno de Holmes de tratar de parecer fuerte, de acercarse su boca a aquella que espera intacta. Mas, combinadas sus respiraciones, no le besa. No puede. Tal vez ahora sepa a Mary, cree, tal vez ese amor que antes tenían en común se desvaneció después de la noche en que les encontró profundamente enamorados. Por una vez, no quiere averiguarlo.

—Sherlock —susurra él.

—Dilo, John.

De los labios de su amante, su nombre desea emerger desesperadamente. No es la manera en que estos se mueven lento hasta su oído, tampoco la forma en que sus facciones se contraen con manso dolor, ni la certeza de verle inalcanzable. Es lo que espera a manifestarse. Una nueva revolución para ambos de ellos —contra el mundo, como solía gustarle decir.

—Quiero el divorcio.

Sherlock asiente. Sus dedos aferran con un triste querer a los otros, ruegan un camino distinto. Pero mientras toma el anillo que alguna vez ofreció con dicha, sus suposiciones se hacen reales: su querido Watson ha encontrado un nuevo amor.

—Me temo, John, que no puedo felicitarte.

Él hace el amago de devolverle la sonrisa. Sherlock piensa que, después de todo, verle partir no duele tanto como creyó que lo haría. Pero esa mentira la ha robado de la boca que ahora le es prohibida. De la boca que ahora le es arrebatada.


End file.
